


Ungloving

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Finger Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: "I want your gloves off."





	Ungloving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Cordelia is brief. “I want your gloves off.”

Elsa clutches her hands together automatically. Even now that her secret’s out, she worries about control. Gloves help to keep her powers in check. And at emotional moments like this (Cordelia’s eyes fixed on hers, her hands bracketing Elsa’s hips), keeping control isn’t always easy.

But. “Trust me,” Cordelia says, “it will be fine.”

She’s working on trust.

She offers Cordelia her hand, and Cordelia, instead of taking her own hands off Elsa’s hips, takes the tip of Elsa’s glove between her teeth and tugs. It comes free hesitantly, and then with a jerk of her chin, Cordelia flings it aside.

Elsa’s hand is left in limbo, but she still holds it out. Cordelia kisses her knuckles, lips warm and dry, then trails kisses down a ways and takes two of Elsa’s fingertips into her mouth. Elsa gasps as Cordelia sucks, and pushes her fingers in a little, stroking Cordelia’s tongue. It is so warm and wet, and she always feels so cold.

She worries her fingers will freeze to Cordelia’s tongue, but they don’t—Cordelia pulls away with a pop. “Now the other hand, milady,” she says, and Elsa offers it.


End file.
